Conventionally, an instrument panel is provided with a switch for a vehicle headlamp or position lamp. A light emitting device illuminates the switch and others or the switch surroundings to allow a user to recognize the switches in darkness, for example, at night and to facilitate switch operations.
An interior light or a spot lamp is provided at the center of a vehicle ceiling or above a driver seat. Irradiating the interior light or the spot lamp illuminates the interior or a specific place in front of a driver seat or a passenger seat.
Conventionally, however, the light emitting device simply illuminates the switch and the others or the switch surroundings, or brightens a specific position in the vehicle, not providing any information using the illumination.
An audio message or a display on a monitor can provide a user with information, but gives rise to difficulty for instructing the user in particular operations. Further, the user may feel that the audio message is annoying.